


anthems for a twenty one year old girl

by gumdropdead



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Attacks, Multi, Recovery, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumdropdead/pseuds/gumdropdead
Summary: Everyone has their ups and downs and Hana isn't that much different but she's trying to get better. She's trying.





	anthems for a twenty one year old girl

**Author's Note:**

> whats up i havent written anything in years and this came out of school anxiety

The ride there had been long and silent, save for the occasional song that was loud enough to escape from her headphones. It wasn’t an awkward silence though or a tense one, it was comfortable and allowed both the driver and passenger to get their thoughts together before arriving to their destination.

Which they were only about ten minutes away from, according to the GPS. She let out a long sigh, moving her attention back to the window. Her eyes followed whatever tree she could focus on before it blurred and she moved on to the next one.

Hana Song was only ten minutes away from starting over.

Growing up, college had never been something that crossed her mind often. Or at all really. It wasn’t something she thought she would ever experience. She liked to believe she was a smart girl (her parents told her daily along with talented and beautiful- _so so beautiful_ ) but she hadn’t always made the wisest decisions. 

She wasn’t always in the best place. 

With a thunk her forehead bumped against the window, her nerves spiking at the sign that welcomed them. _Welcome to OW University_. 

OW University. They were so far from home. Why did she pick a school so far from home? Her father made a right and Hana wondered if it was too late to go back. Would it be ridiculous of her to ask to turn around when they’re already on campus? It felt like a tennis ball had formed in her throat as they neared the dorms. Of course it would be.

Maybe she couldn’t do this. It was hard to breathe. No, she knew she couldn’t do this. She’ll ask to go back, they’ll understand, they’ll-

A hand gently grabbed one of hers and Hana let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. They were parked. She paused before turning to face her father, who smiled and squeezed her hand. Some of her anxiety melted away, she still felt nervous (the tennis ball was now a golf ball) but the pride and joy on her father’s face made her smile too. It was smaller and more tired but it was real and it was there. 

“I am so proud of you, Hana.” Her father began, now reaching for her other hand. She let him. “I know you are far from home but know that your mother and I will always be here for you.” She nodded. They have never let her down but it was always nice to hear it. “You have come very far and I know you will go farther. You are smart and strong, Hana. Please remember that.” 

All she could manage was another nod before her father kissed her forehead and unbuckled his seatbelt. Hana followed his lead and hopped out the car, using the door to support herself as she used her legs for the first time in hours. She groaned at the heat, making a mental note to check the weather the next time she decides to go anywhere, before rolling up the sleeves of her hoodie. It didn’t make much of a difference, the light pink material was thick and reached her mid thighs but she decided keeping it on would be less work. They were going to be inside soon anyway, right?

“Hana! Have you called your god brother?” Her dad called from behind the car, followed by a thump. She winced. Hopefully that wasn’t the box that had her computer. 

“I’ll text him now!”

Hana responded, pulling her headphones off (god her ears were sore) and yanking her phone out her hoodie pocket by the cord attached to it. One day she was going to drop her phone and regret picking up that habit but today was not that day. 

She glanced at the discord messages she had missed in the last hour or so and snorted. 

**luciho** _Today at 10:58 AM_  
i dont think shes dead but if she was she totally wouldve left her sanrio stuff to me

 **gaynji**  
ok but like  
u only want the keroppi stuff what are u going to do w hello kitty

 **luciho**  
love and cherish her

Hana stopped reading and unlocked her phone, opening the camera. A quick update wouldn’t hurt. She switched over to the front cam and paused. The bags under her eyes were as obvious as ever because of her lack of makeup. She touched her face and frowned. Her hair was still growing back and were currently in two small pigtails, a few strands escaping here and there. A faint scar ran over her lip.

After a few seconds of staring at herself she decided she...didn’t look bad. She didn’t look great either but it was a picture she could save. One peace sign, a wink, and a few heart stickers later and it was ready. Hana opened discord and sent it the server’s way.

 **d.va (deluxe edition)** _Today at 12:07 PM_  
[IMG_4521]

 **d.va (deluxe edition)**  
not dead!!!! but if i was i would split it between you guys  
duh!!

 **luciho**  
looking cute hana!! :)

 **d.va (deluxe edition)**  
ty!!!!  <3

 **luciho**  
<3

 **gaynji**  
ew  
anyway hey hana i want kuromi

 **d.va (deluxe edition)**  
kuromi is for sombra!!!! and ur getting Nothing now  
im giving yours to lena /:

 **tracer**  
NICE  
also cute pic hana!!!  <3

 **d.va (deluxe edition)**  
tysm!  <3

 **gaynji**  
WAIT NO I WAS KIDDING  
HANA UR PIC IS ADORABLE THE BEST ONE OUT THERE  
PLS  
SHE DOESNT EVEN KNOW HOW TO SAY SANRIO  
OR ANY NAME OTHER THAN HELLO KITTY

 **tracer**  
RUDE  
I DO!!!

 **gaynji**  
HANAAAAAA

“Hana!” 

Hana jumped at the sound of her dad’s voice. She turned around to see him standing on her side of the car, hands on his hips. Even though he tried to look stern, she could see he was amused. “Okay, okay. I’m texting him now.” He shook his head at her with a chuckle and went back to pulling boxes from the car. Hana switched windows and began typing.

 **you**  
hey were here

 **well heehaw**  
good to hear! :-) omw


End file.
